Draco's Deception
by Raynebow-kitten
Summary: Desperate to win the Quiddith cup for Slytherin, Malfoy has a plan to throw Oliver Wood off his game. OWOC DMOC non-slash. co-write with xoxmoonyxox.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
  
  
Oliver circled the goal hoops, practise was long since over but he couldn't go back to Gryffindor tower. It would mean facing her. He knew he would have to at some point but he couldn't get the image of the two of them out of his mind. The familiar warmth of her dewy swin pressed against another boys body, her eyes full of lust gazing into those of someone other than him, her breathless moans ringing in the ears of a person he detested. After all they had been through, everything he had done for her, he had loved her above all things, occasionally even Quidditch, he had done things with her, too her that could get them both expelled, why would she do this to him, how could she and with Malfoy of all people?  
  
  
  
The morning he had found out he couldn't, wouldn't believe it.the night before Rowena was supposed to meet him,  
  
they were going to sneak into one of the unused classrooms on the second floor, they went there a lot. Sometimes things got kinda  
  
heavy, sometimes they just talked, but it was private. He liked this quiet time just the two of them, when they would just sit and hold each other and kiss for hours, exploring each others bodies lost in their own intimate little world.  
  
Then he had heard them talking.the slytherin girls in the corridor, about Malfoy coming back to the common room late bragging that he had been doing unspeakable things with that Gryffindor Rowena, Oliver's Rowena in an empty class room on the second floor, and how she had blown off the Gryffindor captain to spend time with the great Draco Malfoy! He didn't want to believe it but too many things fit together for it to be a chance rumour. He hadn't asked her about it, he knew she would deny it. But he couldn't  
  
face it yet the pain was too fresh the wound still to deep, and so he flew until the lights in Gryffindor tower were extinguished and he knew he could slip quietly back to his own dorm.  
  
  
  
The next morning he walked into the great hall for breakfast, He deliberately turned up late knowing that she had a  
  
test this morning and would eat early so she could go to the library and study. He smiled to himself for a second he had always been amazed at how studious she was, she was a lot like her cousin Percy in that way, maybe Fred and George were wrong and he wasn't found under a table after all. Whenever he had looked into his future or his fantasy version of it she had always been  
  
there. He was a world famous Quidditch player she had a high profile job, sometimes at the ministry sometimes at Hogwarts but they were always doing well,  
  
Now that bubble had burst and the smile faded. Then he saw him across the hall laughing with his friends/henchmen, trademark sneer firmly in place. Malfoy!  
  
  
  
Oliver took a deep breath there was an important game coming up he couldn't afford to be benched for fighting with a  
  
fellow student. After all Quidditch was all he had now. He walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice. Downing it in one the rage building in his gut. He looked up meeting Malfoy's eyes; the younger boy chuckled knowingly before turning back to his friends. The image of Malfoy and Rowena together flashed through his mind again, he turned and stormed out of the great hall not knowing whether he wanted to punch Malfoy or cry but sure that neither was a really good idea. He had just gotten to the foot of the stairs when he heard a voice behind him,  
  
"Hey Wood give my love to your girlfriend won't you?"  
  
Malfoy laughed coldly. Oliver willed his feet to move but for some reason they refused to do as they were told, He could feel  
  
a burning rage welling up inside him even before the younger boy spoke again,  
  
"Although it would probably be best if you didn't, she seemed to think I was much better at it than you"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were so busy laughing at Malfoy's last little dig they were unable to react quickly enough to stop Oliver shoving Malfoy against the wall, his forearm to his throat as his fist connected hard with the slytherins stomach. They soon composed themselves though when they saw their leader slide to the floor, grabbing Oliver by the arms and pulling him away before he could  
  
land any more blows. Malfoy looked around quickly making sure no one was watching.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Wood. Crabbe, Goyle, I think we should give the captain here a tour of the Slytherin changing rooms."  
  
The three slytherins laughed as Malfoy's enforcers dragged the struggling Oliver out of the Foyer and towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The changing rooms were dark and musty, with the pungent aroma of sweaty socks infiltrating the senses. Trophies and plaques lined each wall as far as you could see, the highly polished pewter looking oddly out of place in the gloom. An agonizing reminder for Oliver that Malfoy was now in possession of the two things that meant the most to him at Hogwarts. Rowena, and the Quidditch cup.  
  
"Like what you see, Wood?" Malfoy sneered. "Take a good look it's the closest you're ever going to get!"  
  
Oliver glared at the younger student, a feral hatred burning in his eyes. He rose up slightly on the balls of his feet, putting him a good four inches taller than his tormenter and clenched his fists, trying to extricate himself from the vice like grip Crabbe and Goyle  
  
still had on his arms.  
  
"Don't be so sure," he growled back, anger lacing his every word. "Harry could get to the snitch before you even if he was blindfolded. Gryffindor has the better players and even you know that."  
  
Malfoy's sneer slipped slightly at the unfavourable comparison to Harry potter. "Maybe. But I wonder how well they will do with their captain laid up in the hospital wing." He turned and took a beaters club from the wall, before advancing towards his captive an icy malice clouding his steely grey eyes.  
  
Recoiling the Gryffindor captains eyes fluttered shut as he prepared himself for the inevitable blow, his heart racing. Malfoy  
  
drew back the club and swung it in a brutal arc towards the Keepers ribs, it hit its target with a satisfying crack as Woods legs buckled beneath him. Crabbe and Goyle continued to hold him upright as Malfoy rained down more punishing blows to his red and gold clad body.  
  
After what seemed to Wood to be an age, the enforcers dropped his bloodied broken body to the floor with a dull thud. Malfoy threw the bat to one side and stood over his victim, "You can make your own way back to the school, we're late for potions" He drove his foot into Oliver's stomach for good measure before leaving the changing rooms, Crabbe and Goyle following obediently.  
  
A/N Very short we know but this fic was originally for our own amusement and we thought we would see if people wanted it before we posted the whole thing (not that its finished the whole thing is quite long) If you would like the rest review and we will post if not we will give it a month then hang our heads in shame lol. So if you want us to keep going you know what to do. We would rather write for one person that wants it than lots who don't care. Thanx Rayne n moony. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Sorry it's taking so long to post but real life keeps getting in the way. Here's two more. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oliver stumbled into the wall, wincing at the pain in his chest. He could tell that at least one rib was broken and a few more were cracked. A dose of Skelegro would sort him out. If he could just make it to the hospital wing. His head span as he willed himself to ignore the pain and remain conscious. He heard a faint voice calling his name before his legs buckled beneath him. Closing his eyes he waited a moment for the pain of hitting the ground, before he realised it was not going to come. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring into a sea of red and gold; looking up he saw Fred Weasley, or was it George? It was hard to tell at the best of times but his eyesight was rather blurred. When Fred/George spoke the sound seemed distant and muffled.  
  
"Oliver? What the bloody hell happened to you?"  
  
The keeper tried to reply but no sound came out,  
  
"Don't worry mate I'll take you to Pomfrey."  
  
Oliver felt himself being gently lifted up his teammates body and managed to drape a weak arm around his shoulder. He was just trying to force his unwilling legs to hold his own weight when he heard something that forced him to speak.  
  
"George, Go find Rowena meet us there"  
  
"No!"  
  
The sudden force of Oliver's exclamation caused a sharp, red hot pain to shoot through his body, his legs weakened again and his head fell against Fred's shoulder.  
  
"But Oliver.."  
  
"I said no. Just leave it. You don't understand, she."  
  
Every word was like a knife in his chest, his voice a barely audible whisper carried on raggedly exhaled breaths. The twins knew that Rowena would kill them if they didn't tell her Oliver was sick, but right now getting their friend and captain to the hospital wing seemed a higher priority.  
  
At lunch they paid him a visit. He looked better, although rather sullen. But he could, at least, now talk to them.  
  
"So. Are you going to tell us who did this? Or do we have to guess?"  
  
After a long moment without getting any response Fred continued,  
  
"OK, was it by any chance, top of my head of course.Flint?"  
  
Oliver closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. He didn't really want to tell them but it would be all around school soon anyway. They may as well hear it from him.  
  
"It was Malfoy." He opened his eyes and looked at each of them in turn. "Those two idiot's he hangs around with held me still while he did me over with a beaters club."  
  
Fred and George exchanged furious looks before speaking animatedly more to each other than their captain.  
  
"That little git."  
  
"He has it coming big time."  
  
I bet he was trying to ruin our chances for the cup."  
  
Oliver shook his head. Touched by his beaters loyalty and pained by the confession he was about to make.  
  
"Guys! It was my fault. I hit him first. And it wasn't about the cup." He turned his head away, afraid they would see how hurt he really was "not entirely anyway"  
  
The twins listened in stunned silence as he told them everything that had happened. About Rowena and Malfoy's secret meeting, He and Malfoy's confrontation that morning, right up to the point when they found him staggering along the edge of the Quidditch pitch. When he was done he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest his head down, The twin's regarded him and then each other. Oliver was always their strong determined often- obsessive captain. They had never seen this side of him and neither of them was really sure what to say. After a long moment George broke the silence.  
  
"I don't believe it! Not Rowena.She wouldn't.ever! I mean is there any proof?"  
  
Oliver had to admit there wasn't but the circumstantial evidence was pretty overwhelming. He tried his best to explain,  
  
"We were the only one's who knew about that second floor class room, there is no way Malfoy could just guess a detail like that. Plus I know Rowena wasn't there with me that night like she was supposed to be, if Malfoy wasn't with her where was he? And why did those girls say he got back to the slytherin common room around eleven o'clock the same time Rowena got back claiming to be too tired to sit up and talk. And why did he say it if it didn't happen?"  
  
Tears were falling freely down his face. He knew he was rambling but it felt good to get it off his chest. Fred dropped down onto the end of the bed.  
  
"Shit! Oliver I'm sorry!"  
  
George placed a reassuring hand on his captains shoulder,  
  
"Me too mate, I never thought she would do anything like that. You two were always so.so."  
  
He looked at Fred,  
  
Help me out. What's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
Fred shrugged,  
  
"Nauseating?"  
  
They aimed week half smiles in Oliver's direction. He drew in a long breath his gaze remaining at his feet.  
  
"Guess appearances can be deceptive!"  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the twins stood to leave.  
  
"Try not to let it get to you. I mean I know she's our cousin and all that but,"  
  
"Yeah, anyone that would shag Malfoy's not worth getting upset over!"  
  
"And I think we can safely say that we know little git that will be hit by a fair few bludgers next time we play slytherin."  
  
Oliver smiled weakly,  
  
"Thanks guys but I'd rather you concentrated on winning than doing the maximum amount of damage to Malfoy!"  
  
The twins grinned broadly,  
  
"now that's the Oliver Wood we know and love."  
  
They made for the door, both seething with anger at their traitorous cousin. They had never been so embarrassed to be related to someone, and they were related to Percy. They had just made it to the main school when they saw her heading toward them. They quickened their pace in the opposite direction. They heard her calling them, there was no escape; looking at each other they steeled their resolve that even if she was family what she had done was not only inexcusable it was also just.sick! Folding their arms across their chests they turned to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
They spoke together, the tone of their voices as icy as the glare in their usually mischievous eyes. Rowena took in the looks of malice aimed at her by Fred and George and felt a wave of confusion and panic wash over her. She opened her mouth to speak but Fred cut her off by turning his back on her and walking away.  
  
"Come on George."  
  
George shook his head and followed his brother down the corridor. Rowena stared after them not sure what to make of what had just happened, obviously she had done something to upset them, and she had to find out what. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After classes Rowena walked into the common room, most of the school were at dinner so it was still quite empty. Apart from her the only people in the room were Percy and a couple of highly embarrassed looking third years, both of whom were desperately trying to put the right button in the right hole of their shirts.  
  
"You may go to dinner now; I don't expect such behaviour in here again!  
  
"Yes Percy!" They said in unison, sarcasm lacing their every word.  
  
As they walked past her they gave her the same disgusted look the twins had earlier, in fact she had elicited that same reaction from a few people that afternoon.  
  
"Bet he doesn't say anything about her behaviour!" the boy muttered to the girl as they walked away.  
  
"Hello, Rowena."  
  
She turned to her cousin. "Hey Perce, can I talk to you about something?" she questioned hesitantly.  
  
Percy looked nervous suddenly. "Umm, well yes. I suppose so. Let's go to my dorm, people will be coming back from dinner soon and this could take a while," he replied.  
  
"So you know what's going on then?"  
  
"Let's do this upstairs, hmm?"  
  
Following him up to his dorm she instinctively sat on the end of Oliver's bed, waiting as patiently as she could for some kind of explanation. Percy paced the floor umm-ing and aah-ing for a while until Rowena couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Merlin Percy. will you just tell me what's going on? And sit down, you're making me nervous."  
  
Percy sat on the side of his own bed leaning towards her. "You really don't know do you?" He looked surprised.  
  
Rowena got worried her voice was hard and raised slightly above her normal level. "What's happening, Percy?" she asked.  
  
"Well you know that Wood spent today in the hospital wing."  
  
Rowena's heart sank. "What? Why didn't anyone tell me?" She stood to leave and Percy put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.  
  
"He didn't want to see you. He forbid Fred and George from even telling you."  
  
She was bewildered. "Why?"  
  
Percy took her hands in his, a gentle gesture to try and reassure his cousin. "Well, there has been this rumour." he began.  
  
He told her everything that Fred and George had told him, from the two of them carrying Oliver to the hospital wing to Oliver's explanation of how and why he was beaten up.  
  
A tear fell freely down Rowena's face. "And they believe it.? All of them.? Fred? George?"  
  
Percy looked at her with pity. "Yes," he answered solemnly.  
  
She dreaded the answer to her next question but she had to know. Taking a deep steadying breath she swallowed hard before asking, "And Oliver?"  
  
Percy dropped his gaze to their hands and simply nodded.  
  
Rowena cried openly now. Her cousin, and apparently her only friend, held her to him allowing her to mess up his immaculate robes.  
  
"It'll be alright, Row. I'm sure he's just upset; he's probably had a bit of a shock hearing people saying those things. I'll talk to him, he'll realise he's made a mistake."  
  
Rowena began to compose herself and Percy handed her a handkerchief to dry her face. "Thanks, Perce," she sniffled.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
The door swung open; it was Oliver!  
  
A/N: Love it? Review! Hate it? Review! Just hate us? (We hope not!) Review anyway! I think you get the idea. and if not. REVIEW! Cheers.  
I know this one's really short but what can I say? I love a cliff- hanger. More soon! 


End file.
